When past returns
by Avforever123
Summary: Clint Barton had always dedicated his life to S.H.I.E.L.D. He was seen as the sharpest and most loyal agent. But even the greatest agents have their own secret. What happens when the most important part from his past, whom he thought he lost returns? Katty, his sister whom he loved more than his life. But is she ready to start from the scratch with him? This is my first story..
1. Introduction

**A/n Hey guys! This is is my first story in fan fiction. I am really really excited to begin writing this. So I hope you guys like this story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the avengers. But I do own kate which is my own imagination**

 **So here of goes...**

* * *

 **"Sometimes even if you move on,**

 **Your past still clings on to you."**

* * *

 _ **"Boom! Bang!" A little ten year old dark haired boy jumped around the garden with a garbage lid.**_

 _ **"I am captain america! Enemies beware!" He went around fighting with his imaginary enemies.**_

 _ **"Clint! Katty!" A voice called from the background, " enough of fighting for a day. Dinner's ready come on in."**_

 _ **" you wait and watch katty. One day I am going to join the military and become like captain america!"**_

 _ **" he he! But he is dead silly. No one even remembers him I wish he was alive then he would definitely beat up the bad guys!" A small brunette girl giggled. She was barely two years old.**_

 _ **" he may be dead for the world. But he'll always be my superhero."**_

 _ **" our superhero. By the way clinty... When..when you join the military and become like cap, will you...will you forget me?" Tears started swelling up in her soft brown eyes.**_

 _ **" aww.. Katty..come here." The boy put his lid aside and went over to her. He wrapped his small hands around her and cradled her. , " I will never ever forget you. Now now, you are my best sister aren't you?"**_

 _ **" promise you'll never ever leave me alone?" She looked up at her brother expectantly.**_

 _ **" I promise that I'll never ever leave you alone. I will be always by your side no matter what happens. See? I crossed my heart. Now you can smile."**_

 _ **The girl gave a small watery smile as both of them walked inside their dinner...**_

* * *

 **A/N So how was it guys? This was somewhat like an introduction to the story. The main story will start from the next chapter.**

 **I would love to hear from you people. All this while I have been waiting to post this story. I am kinda new to the whole fan fiction so pls bear with me. I'm sure I'll get hang of it soon.**

 **I'll update soon! So till then pls pls review and let me know your feedbacks**

 **Thank you!**


	2. A new problem rises

**A/n Hey guys! I'm back. I would like to thank all of you who read this story and to all those who reviewed. I'm kinda getting to know fan fiction a lot more. So here goes the next chapter.**

* * *

 **" _problems always come in life_**

 ** _But its up to us to find solutions for it."_**

* * *

 **Clint Barton's POV-**

I woke up with a start.

 _2:30 a.m_

 _It was a dream..._

It was always the same dream.

The same dream which reminded me how I had broken a promise. How I had let someone down.

The only part of my life which I wish I could relive.

Keeping all the guilt aside, I focused on where I was. OK... So I was on my bed in the avengers tower. It was not the avengers tower from the start though it had been stark tower...

You know tony stark..a.k.a iron man...he calls himself a rich billionaire, playboy, great scientist blah blah... That man has brains alright but boy isnt he such a pain!

So anyways he decided to turn stark tower into avengers tower after we practically crashed into his tower often. Tony thought it would be very much appropriate to turn it into our secret base.

It had been 6 months since that fight with Loki. Things had turned a little smooth since then. Not that we didn't fight but nothing as worse as that.

So back to reality...I hadnt noticed earlier but there was a lot of noise outside. Something was off... It was not like everyday people got up to work at 2:30 in the morning.

So I decided to check it out. I got out of bed and changed into my suit. After I got dressed, I checked for my bow and arrows. I somehow had a feeling that I'm gonna need them soon.

So I made my way to the main lab from where the noise was coming from. While I walked towards the lab, I was surprised to see S.H.I.E.L.D agent Maria walk past me.

" Maria everything alright?" I enquired.

" agent Barton! Fury is in the lab with Tony and the others." She replied as she walked past.

I rushed to the lab. When I entered , I saw Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony and Banner a.k.a hulk ( _dont tell him i called him that!)_ crowded around a computer.

" Agent Barton, nice of you to finally join us." Tony greeted me with his usual sarcastic voice. _God that man..._

"What's going on?" I demanded getting down to business.

"Jarvis detected that something was off about our systems. They were not responding as they should. So tony and I started looking into possibilities of a security breach." Dr. Banner started explaining.

"But what we found was something way different" Tony continued," The disruption was caused due to an unknown large source of energy. The source of the energy is unknown but its somewhere close to place 100 kms from here."

"S.H.I.E.L.D agents are on their way to the location. I suggest agent Barton, you go with them. I think you'll be able to observe more correctly and are well experienced to handle the situation. " Nick fury instructed me.

" On my way sir!" I gave a quick nod as I turned towards the door. But I was interrupted by a loud thunder that was accompanied with bright flash of lightening.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" Banner commented.

There was a loud crash in the balcony. Soon after which the great muscular Norse god and our fellow avenger Thor appeared.

I must say, we had kinda got used to his dramatic appearances. Thor usually balanced between going to Asguard and helping us here in "mid guard".

" Thor! How great to see you buddy!" I ran to greet him.

But the God was in no mood to return my greeting.

"Hello my friends! It is good to you all after such a while. But I come bearing sad news." He said sadly.

"What sort of news Thor?" Fury demanded.

 _" Loki has escaped.."_

* * *

 **A/n so that's it for now guys. I know this one was short but i'll make the next long.I'll try to post the next one soon. Till then pls pls do review. I would love to hear from you guys. So that I'll try to make myself better. Thank you guys! Tc.**


	3. Who is she?

**A/n- Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I kinda had internet problems. But don't worry here's the continuation of the story.:-)**

* * *

 ** _Steve Rogers POV-_**

* * *

 _ **Clink!**_

I sighed loudly as I opened the window of my bedroom, it opened to a secluded street which was not much in use.

 _ **Gud..**_

Here I was standing in my Captain America suit with my shield fastened tightly behind my back.

A few minutes ago, I was peacefully sleeping. Its actually very rare for me to sleep in peace.

Most of the times I have nightmares due to which I don't get a proper sleep. I usually dream about the war, My fight against HYDRA, bucky my best friend's death, my last fight with the red skull, my last conversation with peggy and many other devils from my past.

These nightmares always haunted me ever since I had woken up after nearly 66 years. I may be Cap from the outside but from inside like any other guy I had fears and nightmares.

But tonight had been different. I ws finally havin my peaceful sleep when

 ** _Buzz.. Buzz..._**

My "stark cellphone" had rang. I usually hate cellphones. Mostly due to the fact that it was soo confusing to use. But Tony insisted we kept them to stay in contact with each other.

So Tony asked me to get suited up an meet him in the tower. I had asked if something was wrong. Bt all he had said was " Avengers Assemble Cap!"

So here I was at my window sill.

I made sure that no one saw me as I jumped out of the window. I mean, think about it, Captain America coming out of a normal apartment which was not on fire and was not occupied by super human villains. This would definitely arise suspicion.

So after I had successfully made it out. I hopped on to my motorcycle and sped off towards the tower.

A few minutes later, I reached the tower. Jarvis let me in and I made my way towards the lab.

When I entered in, the situation was way tensed. I saw Stark, Banner and Fury tensely looking at the computer screen. They almost looked as if they could go right into it.

Then I found Natasha and Thor engaged in a very deep discussion. Knowing that I would definitely not understand Tony's and Banner's scientific talk, I decided to join Thor and Tasha.

"...and my father used all of his power to send me here." I heard thor say wen I came closer.

"Hey Cap!" Natasha greeted me.

" Hey Nat! Thor!" I nodded to both of them. " what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Nat offered.

So I learnt frm Nat that Loki had managed to escape the prisons of Asguard with the help of an unknown enemy. According to what Thor said, it had been perfectly planned. Whoever that person ws created a perfect distraction, by letting loose not only Loki but also the other prisoners . Also Asguard was struck by a surprise attack by an unknown enemy. The enemy was powerful enough to break into the palace of Asguard. Everything was in ruins. Somehow with the help of Heimdall Thor detected that Loki was right here on Earth and he landed here.A few minutes before Thor had arrived, a large source of energy originating at a place 100 kilometers from here, shook the communications of our tower. Tony and Banner suspected that maybe it was caused by a huge energy source. Agent Barton along with other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D had gone to check out the place. Meanwhile Tony and Banner along with Fury were trying to figure out if the huge energy source released had something to do with Loki or any one of his newly found alien allies.

So basically till we heard from agent Barton we were absolutely clueless on how big a mess this whole thing was.

" What's taking agent Barton so long. He must have reached that place by now." Fury cried out in frustation.

As of in answer to his question, Tony's phone rang. He kept it on speaker for all of us to hear.

 _" Stark...we have been surrounded...th...ere..is a huge army of robots...need help...bzzz..."_

It took us great effort to understand what Barton had said. The quality of the audio was very poor due to the disturbances at the out that the army had been waiting there for us. Nice plan of attack. But we were about to show them they were wrong.

We knew that Barton would not be able to hold the fight for long. So we suited up. **( well...technically the others suited up...i waited)**

Before we left Fury told us " Show them why you are called the Avengers!"

* * *

When we reached the place of battle . It was more worse than I had thought. Pretty much reminded us of our fight with Loki.

As soon as we reached there. Barton jumped in front of us out of nowhere. I still wonder how he manages to do that.

"Cap we are fully surrounded. Situation is way more serious. There are robots everywhere. Loki' s definitely come with an army way more stronger than last time."

"What else can u tell us Clint?" Nat asked standing next to him.

" well... I was scanning the area from top of that building. There are huge robots everywhere. The number is quite less than what I had expected. But these robots though in small number Are turning to be heavy on us." After hearing Barton, I quickly came up with a plan of attack.

"Ok so judging from what Barton said, I feel that this is just a beginning of a great war ahead. Barton I want you to go somewhere high and brief us on the situation from there. Tony I want to you to take care of those flying robots. Natasha, Thor and I will take care of the robots on the ground and Banner...well...you know what to do."

I kinda got stuck with Banner cause you know..he usually knows what to do once he becomes Hulk...smash!

"Aye Aye Captain" I couldn't help rolling my eyes as Tony did a mock salute and took off. Well Banner turned into Hulk in no time and we got ready to attack.

"Cap! The building in front of you! There is a woman and her child stuck in there." I heard Clint's voice in my ear.

" Roger that" I said as I dashed across the street to that building. In no time I located the woman.

She was trapped underneath the debris. I wasted no time in clearing the area and helping the woman and her child out.

After helping them out, I instructed them to a safe place.

"Cap..Captain America?" the woman asked in disbelief. I get that a lot.

" Yes Mam!" I briefly nodded.

I rushed outside the building to attack the robots. I flung my vibranium shield taking down a few robots. But they soon stood back up. It took a lot of effort to finish them off. Clint had been right though they were fewer in number but they were outnumbering us. But we didnt loose hope. I continued swinging my shield and took down many robots. I caught my shield mid air as I looked around to check on the others.

As a captain it was my duty to make sure all were fine.

I saw to my right Natasha was helping the civilians rush to a safer spot

Hulk was smashing all the robots that came his way. " HULK NO LIKE ROBOTS!" He screamed.

I saw Tony fly past over my head and saw Barton skillfully shooting arrows with his back toward me.

To my far left I could see Thor swinging his hammer and using it to destroy the robots.

While I was concernedly looking at the whereabouts of my team. I let my guard down and didnt notice a robot creep behind my back. I turned just in time to realise it but it was too late. It had already pointed its weapon towards me. I was kinda helpless. Yeah... But before it could kill me a knife went right through the robot's body ripping its head off. It fell at my feet lifeless.

I turned my head towards the direction from which the knife had come to thank my saviour. But I was in for a surprise when I didnt see anyone on the roof. Well Barton was like the only one who could throw a knife through such a distance with accuracy but he was off fighting arrows in the opposite direction.

I saw Natasha fightin off robots next to me. I figured out she must have thrown it after she had returned from helping those people. Though I was not entirely convinced.

The battle continued for what seemed like hours to me.

I punched a robot on its face and threw my shield at another. Finally we managed to kill every one of them. It had surprised me at the end. I thought this army was formed by Loki and his alien buddies. And that it would be way more stronger. Another strange thing was that we had not seen Loki during the entire fight. I'm saying this because, had Loki been here he would have definitely showed up to force his superiority on us.

After the fight. We gathered together. Banner however was missing. I figured maybe he had turned into his human form and would join us soon

" okay...so...is that it?" Tony asked doubtfully looking around.

"I highly doubt that..." Natasha said suspiciously.

Just then a voice boomed through the sky.

"loki..." Thor said in anger.

" you meeky avengers! This was just the beginning. I shall slowly and painfully destroy each one of you. The countdown begins my friends." saying so the voice disappeared and the skies cleared up.

" that was creepy" Banner said as he joined us.

" Lets go back to the tower. We need to figure out a plan." I suggested.

So we all headed back when suddenly a robot sprang to life and pointed its lasers right at Clint.

Barton just froze...

We all thought Clint was definitely dead.

" Clint!"

But just in the right time someone pushed Barton away from getting shot. Just as Barton and his saviour hit the ground. Tony destroyed the robot with his blasters.

We turned to look at Clint's saviour. Clint had managed to get up. But his eyes widened in shock as he looked at his saviour.

It was girl... very young...she was a brunette and had long wavy hair. She had beautiful eyes just like Clint's. And did I mention that they both looked alike?

"ka...te..katty?" Barton managed to blurt out. Loolong at her as if She was a ghost.

Ok... I raised an eyebrow at both of them.

 **Who was she?**

* * *

 **A/n- so that's it guys! Hope you like it. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Special thanks to my friends who pointed out my mistake in the previous chapter. I wonder how it slipped off my mind. Thanks anyway guys!**

 **Please do review. I would love to hear from you ! The next update might be a little late.. But don't worry I'll try to post them soon**

 **Thank you!**


	4. sister?

**Hey guys! I'm finally back. Its been a hectic week full with power cuts, internet problems and much more. Anyways I'm so sorry for posting this late. I had written it long back but was unable to post it.**

 **Anyways here's the 4th chapter...**

 **Hope you like it...**

* * *

 **Tony Stark's POV-**

 **"Ka** _ **...te..katty?"**_

OK...so this day was getting really weird

I mean, first, I get rudely awakened from my beauty sleep by JARVIS, then all the communications in my tower go down. I nearly get a heart attack when I see Fury inside my lab as the old man had managed to hack my security system again , as if that wasn't enough Thor barges through my balcony and practically yells that the god of mischief, Loki is back, soon after which I fight an army of huge robots who just refuse to die no matter what you do and in the end bird guy nearly gets roasted if not for a girl who I have no idea about, but the look bird guy gives looks like he sure recognises her.  
Phew! Long list.

So Barton continued staring at her as if she were a ghost.

The girl on the other hand smiled softly at him and said ," you remember?"

" of course I do!" Barton got up from the ground.  
 ** _( OK...did I mention he was crying?)_**

He pulled the girl into a hug and they stayed like that for quite some time.

"I can't tell how happy I am to see you. I thought I'd never see you."

It was kinda sweet seeing both of them but I swear I couldn't resist the suspense and I had to interrupt.  
" ahem..ahem.." I coughed. Both Barton and the girl looked at me as they parted.

" I hate to interrupt this reunion , but what's going on?"

Barton looked at all of us. He smiled brightly and hesitantly announced , " hmm...guys. Meet my sister Kate Barton."

 _ **Sister!?**_  
Birdy guy had a sister who was so hot?  
I mean look at her!

All of us stood still for sometime and then we bursted all at the same time.

"Sister? You have a sister?"  
" You never mentioned you had one!"  
" When did this happen?"

" guys!" Barton gestured for us to calm down "Look! Its a long story. In short, she is my sister!"

Just before we could say anything else, we were surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters and cars. Looks like Fury became too anxious and just couldn't wait for us to return.  
A car stopped in front of us and lo and behold! Fury comes out of it.

"There you are. Good job killing those robots..."

" wait...you are actually appreciating us?" I interrupted him.

He just glared at me ( with his one eye which was kinda creepy!) and continued , " but I think we can expect many more robots to come soon. Loki is not just over yet."

"Yes I think my brother will definitely return." Thor said coldly.

"I say the best we can do now is to return back to the tower and make an attack plan" capsicle suggested as usual.

"I agree with cap. Now all we can do is wait for Loki to strike again." Natasha told.

" and when he does, we'll be ready for him." Clint said confidently.

We were all so engrossed in our conversation that we all forgot about Kate. We noticed her when she finally spoke up .

" ahem.." She coughed "I would love to stay but I have other jobs to complete . So I'll catch up with you guys later .Bye!"

As she turned to leave, fury interrupted

"And who are you supposed to be?" He enquired.

"Huh...I could ask you the same question".  
I must say she has lots of guts.

" she is my sister sir, Kate Barton" Clint blurted out at the same time. "Kate this is nick fury the..."

"Our boss with one eye!" I shouted out smiling only to receive another glare from him again ( god! He's got to stop doing that!)

"Sister you say... I never knew you had a sister ,Barton "

"Huh...its a long story sir." Clint said rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then a guy in a suit came running towards Kate.

" Kate! There you are..." He said , "I was so worried when you disappeared all of a sudden after we arrived here."

" arrived here?" Banner questioned.

"Kate what were you doing here in the first place?" Clint asked shocked.

" I was here because a passerby reported that there was a commotion in this place."  
When we all gave her a quizzical look. She sighed and flashed a badge.  
" Kate Barton, FBI anti terrorism branch." **(A/n so** **...I'm not really sure about the branches,so readers** **! Just go with the flow** **!)**

What?!

" you are an FBI agent?" Birdy boy asked in disbelief.

" thought you were the only one who could save the world and show heroism huh?" She asked challengingly.

Boy she sure was dangerous...

" Kate we really got to go on...Phil is really pissed about the damage caused here."  
Sam whispered urgently. ( I read his name tag btw)

" are all the civilians safe?"

" yes, not many people are injured. All made it out right in time."

" alright. Lets go."As Kate and Sam turned to leave our Hawkeye shouted.

" Kate wait! You cannot go. Your in danger. Its not safe!"

" Not safe? Clint are you kidding me? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
She snapped.

" I am not doubting your capabilities katty but think about it. Your in danger. Especially after you saved me."

"I think your brother is right Kate." Capsicle interrupted  
( always the great old man who interrupts a fight and makes peace! Bah!)

" its not safe for you to roam alone. Loki might attack again and you might be his next target as I'm sure he would have known who you are by now."

" you could come to the tower with us...right tony?" Nat asked me  
( well technically she was ordering me as she gave me a threatening look as I opened my mouth)

" yeah...huh...sure... Your welcome to stay with us in stark ...I mean avengers tower. " I stammered.

" no thank you! I have to go and make sure everything is in place. I have a duty to do." She argued.

" well miss Barton I suggest you do that duty sitting in the avengers tower. As of now you are going to avengers tower and that's final." Fury ordered in his usual " if you dare to oppose me I'll kill you with my one -eye glare" look.

" what the hell!" Kate raised her voice but was interrupted as Sam kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate its alright. Chill. I'll take care of the cleaning up. I think they are right. Your safety is most important. I'll inform Phil you don't worry just take care."

" are you mad Sam? You think I'll be safe just because I go live there. I don't care a damn about my safety. But I do care about theirs!" She said pointing to a group of baffled civilians.

" Kate! That's enough! Your coming with us and that's final." Clint said sternly.

" but..." Kate protested.

" Kate go..." Sam said as he gave her one last look, nodded and turned away.

" fine!" Kate just screamed at Clint's face and walked off towards our car.

The most funniest thing though was that she knew which car was ours... _ **fishy**_..

* * *

We reached the tower by late afternoon. The whole ride, Kate had been silent. Well occasionally she would glance towards Clint and give him a death glare.

When we reached the tower and entered the hall, Clint excused himself, leaving us alone with Kate.

Kate made her way to the kitchen and started making some coffee for herself. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?...oh hey!...what?!...listen just try to convince boss OK? I really can't come now...I'm..I'm in the middle of something... I can't tell you about it. Long story. Just make some excuse OK? ...tell him I'm sick or something...OK..then try something else...pretty please Andy? Thank you! I'll see you soon .keep me informed. Bye!"  
She hung up and continued brewing her coffee.

I guessed that maybe it was one of her teammates asking about her whereabouts. But why didn't she just tell them she was with her brother or was it that like us they didn't know she had a brother? It was very strange. How come we never knew about Barton' s sister?

I looked at Kate and caught her eye. I really had to find out what was with her that seemed off. So I tried to start a conversation with her in my charming signature Tony stark style.

"So... _kat_ , you any good at archery like your brother or..." I flashed her a smile. Maybe if I get to know her, it'll be easy to understand her odd behaviour. Trust me I was only trying to crack a joke.

Surprisingly in return she just softly smiled at me and continued with her job.

I think maybe she didn't know archery. Perhaps birdy boy had no time to teach her...a magazine caught my eye and I reached over towards it. Just as I was flipping the pages...

Plink!

A knife flew and got stuck on the wall right next to my head. I looked up in horror and saw Kate smirking at me. She had thrown a bloody knife at me from such a distance with such accuracy. Had this been done to someone else I would have most certainly admired her skills. But right now she had tried to kill me! I need revenge!

" you tell me who is good." She said as she continued to smirk.

"How did you do that!" Banner asked in awe as the others just looked at me wide eyed.

I glared at Banner. How could he actually ask that question when his friend was so close to getting a knife stuck up in his head? He was a monster! ( hmmm...well technically he is...)

Just then Clint entered with his bow and arrows. I guess birdy boy wanted to shine his baby again.

I got up and screamed ," murderer! Your sister is a murderer! "

Bird brain gave me a blank look and so did the others.

I pointed at the knife which was still stuck on the wall.  
" she tried to kill me!"

Clint studied the wall carefully and looked at Kate who was quietly sipping her coffee as if nothing had happened.

"Seriously Tony?! I'm sure you would have definitely done something." He replied sitting beside Steve to shine his bow.

" well he just asked her if you had thought Kate Archery." Nat smiled trying to control her laughter.

" are you serious?! You asked my sister if she knew archery. Of course she knows. I learnt archery for her in the first place!"

Just then Kate came out of the cafeteria and joined us in the hall.

" Katty I know your angry but you can't go around throwing knives!"

" Oh really Clint? I know what to do. And for God's sake I'm not katty! Its Kate."

" what's wrong with you katty?! Why are being so snappy?"

" oh yeah! So many years Clinton! And now you suddenly remember you have a sister? Oh please! Stop acting."

" Kate you know very well that I had to leave...you ...you knew the circumstances in which I had to leave!"

" well I knew the circumstances. But once you moved on with... With these avengers..did you ever try to find out if your sister was alive?"

Clint looked on hurt. We all stood in silence and tried to make out some sense from their argument.

What did she mean by Clint left her?

" So since you and I have moved on. I suggest we stay that way. I have nothing to do with you or ...or this S.H.I.E.L.D." saying this Kate stormed out of the hall.

Birdy boy well...was so upset he practically stormed off in opposite direction.

Before any one of could react Nick Fury burst into the hall.

" oh my god!" I shouted. " you broke my security system again! That's it!"

" Oh come one stark! Your security system is like a child's toy."

I opened my mouth wide. Child's toy? He just called my tech a children's toy. I'm so going to show that old man with the one eye who's better.

" OK I almost forgot! We got a clue on Loki's whereabouts. Loki well...is doing a publicity stunt."

We all became serious and followed Fury to the TV. I switched it on and the news channel popped up.

" Trust me your not going to like it..." Fury said as he looked at me.

"Loki returns! Where are the avengers?" The news headline read.  
It showed Loki in his usual comical armour in the central park, raising his sceptor.

"Kneel! Kneel!" His voice boomed through the central park. As he forced innocent civilians to bow down before him. This was similar to the last time we met Loki. But why did Loki have to do it again? Well if he does it again we can do it again to.

Loki had just thrown an open challenge at all of us...  
And he better be ready to face us...

* * *

 **So that's it guys! I hope you liked it. I would love to hear from you guys! Thank you so much for such great reviews. Pls do continue to review.**

 **And Wishing all my readers a merry Christmas!**

 **Have a great day ahead!**


	5. Battle

**A/N- Hey guys! First of all I would like to apologise to all of you for the late update. First of all it had been such a hectic month for me and also I had started to loose my ideas. But now I'm back!:) :) ;)**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter coming right up...**

 **Natasha's POV-**

Seeing that good for nothing Loki on the screen made my blood boil. I'm sure it was the same for others. The last time I had to face Loki, I was ready to punch the life out of him for harming my best buddy Clint.

Speaking of Clint. I was so mad at him for the fact that he never mentioned he had a sister. Not even to me! But I actually felt bad for him right now. He had a huge fight with Kate. And it looked like he really needed someone to talk to. So pushing Loki aside I decided to find our archer first.

I found him in the shooting range practising archery. He was firing arrows continuously and all of them were perfectly hitting the targets. I sighed loudly before I entered it.

Clint seemed in a very bad shape. So I decided to persuade him to stop..

" Clint!"

"Not now tasha! I'm not in the mood."

"Clint stop doing this to yourself. You need to relax. Sit for sometime and tell me what's wrong!"

Clint however turned away and continued firing. I was starting to loose my temper. It was time black widow came into play.

"AGENT CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON! IF YOU DON'T STOP FIRING AND GET YOUR SORRY FACE HERE IN A MINUTE. I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

I gasped for breath after all the yelling.

Thankfully Clint abruptly stopped. Not because of my threat of course but well I tried and it worked out.

As I sat on the bench. Clint heavily sat next to me. I took a good look at Clint. He looked exhausted and was sweating horribly. He almost looked as if someone had poured a bucket of water on I guess that was not the reason for the look on his face. Knowing him too well for all these years, I knew he was hurt..inside

I am not good at this emotional talk but I knew just what to speak to make him feel better.

" Clint hey! Look at me! Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault!"

" Not my fault?!" He laughed " All of this is only my fault!"

" Clint..."

" Please Tasha! I...I just screwed up everything. Kate was right..." Clint buried his head in his hands.

"Clint! One thing you should understand is Kate doesn't hate you! She didn't mean a thing she said...she's..she's just upset!"

" and what makes you say that!" Clint snapped.

" Listen! I may not know about your relationship with Kate. Nor anything about why you left her. But what I do know is how girls think! Trust me on this one!"

" What should I do then?" He yelled "I wasn't celebrating and having a joyful time after I left her!"

" Then why don't you let her know that!" I yelled back "Clint... She is hurt. The way she behaved...I feel she doesn't want to trust you or anyone ever again. She never expected to see you again and then all of a sudden you force your way back into her life. You don't even have any idea where she was all these years. On top of that you act as if nothing happened. Of course anyone will be frustrated. What you need to do now is try to fill the huge gap you have left in her life."

I kinda stopped abruptly ..shocked. Did I just say that? I really couldn't believe it. I guess half of the things I said was from my own experience but still ... Me consoling someone? I SWEAR if Clint ever told this to someone I'd kill him.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Clint started to understand what I meant.

" You feel I should take it slow?" He asked quietly turning towards me. I swallowed hard when I saw the look in his face...his eyes were slightly turning red as if he had been crying.

" yes...you need to make her feel special. Prove to her that though circumstances separated you guys, you still love her and want to make it up to her. Somewhat like tell her that nothing has changed between you guys. Try to bring back your old times ."

"But how?"

"You are the best judge..."

There was a long silence as Clint was starting to think. I wished whatever I had advised made him feel better . Clint had always been there for me during my tough times and now when he was sad I really wanted to be there for him. And at this point I felt that I was trying to understand Kate a little better. Because I knew how it felt to lose your loved ones all of a sudden.

"I think I know what to do. Thank you so much Tasha!" He jumped up from his place And started smiling like the old Clint. The colour in his face had returned and he no longer looked miserable

"I am going to get my sister back!" He yelled before quickly picking up his bow and running out of the room.

I sighed happily...mission accomplished.

So after talking with Clint I made my way to our common area. I really needed some tea or coffee or whatever to take my mind off all these troubles. Just as I headed towards the cafeteria, I found Cap doing something weird on the couch. As I passed him, I noticed that he was struggling with the tv remote. Cap was frowning as the tv just refused to turn on. I smiled to myself, poor Cap! He always had a hard time understanding the latest technology. Often he got frustrated but the super soldier never gave up. And so far he had been doing well. I however decided to help Cap after having my tea.

Just then Kate also entered the room. She stopped abruptly in front of Cap , examining what he was doing. Then she smiled softly and walked up to him.

"Uh...Cap! Here" she took the remote from his hand and gently turned it around. Turns out Cap had been holding the remote upside down! When he realised his mistake Cap's face turned tomato red. I on the other hand struggled hard to control my laughter.

" Oh...thanks...hmm...no wonder the tv was not working...technology... " he sighed.

Kate smiled. " Aww... Come on Cap! You can practical bring down hundreds of men with your shield. I'm sure you will master technology in no time. " Cap blushed harder and started rubbing the back of his neck. He always did that when he was shy or nervous.

Wow! I thought. Kate just made America's golden boy blush!

A thought suddenly struck my mind... Kate wasn't exactly the person she was projecting herself to be. In reality she was kind and sweet just like Clint. But there was some reason which was restricting her from showing her true self to us. Sooner or later I was going to find out soon. After all I am the black widow!

The next day morning, all of us got up pretty late. (With the Exception of Cap who never got tired)

Maybe it was because of yesterday's battle. So as all of us entered the common area really late. Just I entered yawning I saw Kate entering too. " morning!" She greeted me and I managed to mumble back a response.

As we entered together, I saw a huge bar of chocolate on the table. It was neatly wrapped with a pink bow. And a small card that said sorry... We all wondered who had written this and to whom. Kate was right behind. And when she saw the chocolate bar I felt her get tensed. Her body remained stiff as she continued glaring at the bar as if it were a bomb.

Just then Clint came from behind and asked Kate,

"You like it?"

In reply Kate continued to be shock as realisation struck me, Clint was trying to convince Kate. But what sort of a guy wraps chocolate in a bow?

Kate just glared at Clint and exited the room mumbling something which was inaudible to all of us.

Clint gave out a small laugh as he sat beside me on the couch along with others.

"Man with eyes like those of hawk! What were you trying to do by gifting Lady Kate with that mysterious midguardian sweet?"

"Just hoping to renew our relationship, Thor!" He smiled sipping his coffee.

"By gifting her chocolate with a silly sorry card? Ha! I was right about you being a birdbrain!" Tony laughed.

"Very funny Tony! I did that for a reason. I wanted to remind her about our childhood. When we were small, I used to do the same thing when Kate got mad at me."

"That's so sweet Clint! See Tony ? Learn something!" Pepper advised tony.

"Oh please! You liked the diamond rings!" Tony whined back.

"Enough you too!". Cap warned them. "I don't want another world war here!"

"CLINT! GUYS! CLINT!"

We all became alert as we heard Kate's voice from far away. I knew it must be something really serious otherwise Kate would never yell Clint's name. Soon Kate came running in with a horrified face.

"Kate everything OK?" Banner asked worried.

"Tower...robots... (Huff) tower's under atta..." But she never got to finish her statement as there was a huge explosion that shook the tower and sent us flying in all directions. I slammed into Clint as both of us got pushed to the coffee counter. Kate,Tony and Steve got pushed into the couch. While thor and Banner got pushed to the wall.

In a split second all of us were up and we looked towards the window. I was shocked. There were huge robots, similar to the ones we fought yesterday. They were all attacking the tower.

"Omg! They are attacking my tower! JARVIS initiate battle sequence!" Tony screamed in anger "Avengers assemble!"

Immediately Steve ran out of room to get his shield. I made sure all my knives were there. Clint grabbed his bow and arrows. Thor summoned his hammer and Bruce well he looked as if he was ready at any instant to hulk out.

As soon as Steve was back he started the game plan.

"OK so our main aim will be to keep the robots away from any civilians"

"Or the tower." Tony put in

I rolled my eyes as Steve continued

"Tony u scale the perimeter and shoot as many flying robots as you can. Clint you know what to do. Go to the terrace and warn us about anything you feel suspicious. Thor and Natasha take care of the robots on ground. I'll stay near the entrance of the tower. Banner you try to guard the tower."

Clint looked towards Kate sternly "Kate..."

"Yeah...yeah... Kate you better not try to interfere or fight off any robots by yourself. Because I am the Avenger not you." Kate smiled mimicking Clint. "Don't worry I'll be right here reading the magazine."

Saying so Kate walked over and sat on the couch giving an innocent smile to Clint.

"Right...let's get going" Clint sighed.

I ran towards the entrance of the tower. Huge robots were coming in like a swarm of bees. But I knew we'll be able to handle them. I took my knives out and started whacking those robots. Through the corner of my eye I could see thor swinging his hammer and sending robots flying in all directions.

I killed quite an amount of robots. When my side was over I was pretty exhausted. But I thought it would better if I helped out Cap who was also exhausted from preventing the robots from entering the building.

Just as I was running towards Cap.

"Natasha! Watch out!" Clint's voice rang through my earpiece.

I spinned around just in time to see a robot flying towards me. But just before I could react, the robot came charging towards me. It grabbed me off the ground and both of us crash landed in the tower after smashing through the windows. I was completely dazed by the sudden change of events and couldn't do much. My arm was hurt too badly and I think I was going to have a concussion.

In all these thoughts I totally forgot about about the robot. It raised its lasers towards me and was about to fire off. I helplessly looked at it. Trying my best to think of better options.

All of a sudden just before the robot could fire. Kate appeared from nowhere and launched herself on the robot. She kicked the robot spinned it around so that it's back was towards me. She fought it gracefully. Mostly like how I move. I was quite surprised. I regained my composure soon and I too launched myself on the robot. Together we fought the robot. The robot lay motionless on the ground.

"Thanks a lot Kate." I said

"No problem nat!" She smiled. (OK...when did I become nat? )

"I'll see you later. Gotta help Cap. See ya!"

I turned around to run down. But suddenly I heard a small scream from Kate. I looked back to see that the robot had suddenly came back to life. It had its laser pointed at her. I ran quickly to help but it was too late. The robot fired. But Kate somehow dodged it. I quickly launched myself on the robot and tried to distract it as Kate leaned against the glass to catch her breath. She looked pretty dazed. But all of a sudden the robot fired again, but it missed Kate. Unfortunately, it hit the glass in which she was leaning. The glass shattered, sending Kate out of the building from such a height!

I screamed "Kate! No!"

All I could do was helplessly watch her fall...

 **A/N- so? What do you guys think? I would love to hear from you ! Pls do tell me how you felt about my story and also let me know if you have any crazy ideas for how you want the next chapter to go!**

 **Pls pls do review!**

 **Till then bye!**

 **P.s I'll try my best to post the next chapter soon...**


	6. A new home

**Steve POV**

 ** _"Kate! No!"_**  
I turned my head quickly at Natasha's scream to see what had happened. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Kate falling from the tower freely through such a height.  
"Katty!" I heard Clint shout through my receiver.  
Thinking quickly I cried, "TONY! QUICK!"  
Tony who had also spotted Kate replied almost immediately.  
"On my way Cap!" He flew towards her in full speed. But out of nowhere flying robots surrounded him.  
"Shit!" He swore "Cap I'm a little...uh...preoccupied here...can't think I can make it."  
Tony fought the flying robots as fast as he could but it was nearly impossible to defeat them. And there was no way he would finish on time to save Kate.  
I had to think fast. I looked around to see my best choices of preventing Kate from getting injured badly but all ended up with Kate getting severely injured.  
I had almost given up when...  
 _Thud! Thud!_  
I spinned around to see the incredible hulk running. He brushed past me and I almost lost my balance.  
Banner jumped on a car and skilfully caught Kate in one arm and laid her gently on the ground and continued running behind the robots as if nothing had happened.  
Snapping out of my shock, I ran towards Kate to check on her.  
"Hey! Banner! That was my favourite car!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Tony whine.  
"Katty! Are you alright?" I asked Kate as I helped her stand up. She seemed pretty dazed as she leaned on a car to regain her composure.  
"Ighfthinkmmm" she blabbered something which I could not catch.  
"Huh?" I asked in confusion.  
"I'm fine. Thank you." She replied a bit more clearer as she tried standing up by shifting her weight on my shoulder. I put my hand around her waist to support her.  
"Katty!" Barton appeared all of a sudden. As soon as he saw Kate in a good condition he sighed in relief.  
"I'm fine Clint!" Kate said straightening herself up.  
"Yeah right! Like falling off from tall buildings is your hobby." Clint said sarcastically. "By the way I remember telling you not to get yourself..."  
"Oh please grandma! Spare me your lecture. By the way for your information, I did not go in search of robots to fight. The robot came inside the tower and pushed me out. Is it my fault?"  
Both the siblings looked as if they could start a staring competition. I decided that though this looked kinda cute, I had to step in as we had robots to fight.  
"Guys..." I began sternly. But I was cut off by Tony.  
"Cap you better watch out!"  
We all whipped around just in time to see a robot fling a car towards us.  
Acting almost instantly I pulled my shield over Kate and Clint as we braced ourselves.  
But the most astonishing thing happened. The car never reached us. It came really close to us but it just dropped like a stone all of a sudden as if there was an invisible wall in front of us.  
Barton and I looked at each other speechless.  
Nevertheless we broke out of it.  
" We got to continue fighting" I said.

"Absolutely!" Kate replied as she ran towards the robots.

"Kate wait! You are not going anywhere!"

" Really Clint? I am not going back to the tower and getting thrown out again! I am going to fight! " without saying another word she just left.

"God!" Clint said in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"Cap! Do me a favour just keep an eye on her!"  
He said as he ran in the opposite direction with his bow and arrows to help Thor fight robots.

I sighed and looked towards Kate. She had started fighting robots already. Her style was very unique. A little too advanced than I had expected an FBI agent to have. The way she moved was almost similar to Natasha. But it was just a little got me thinking. Is she really an FBI agent?

We continued fighting and all of a sudden just as I was going to punch the life out a robot. He suddenly disappeared. I looked around to see the confused look on all my fellow Avengers. All the robots had vanished all of a sudden!

And as if on cue, Loki appeared in front of us. I could see thor shaking with anger as he saw his brother.

"Hello brother! Still helping these weak midguardians I see." He smiled.

"You will pay for this brother" Thor replied angrily.

"Ah... We will see that." He turned towards all of us " Dear Avengers! Be prepared to face the most deadliest challenge you have ever seen."

"Great! As if this wasn't enough!" Kate muttered.

Loki's eyes rested upon her and Clint moved protectively in front of Kate.

"Believe me! This was just the beginning my friends. The rest will follow when you least expect it."

Before leaving he looked at Kate and gave a devilish smile and said " I am pleased."

"LOKI!" Thor threw his hammer in frustration at his brother but before that Loki mysteriously vanished.

"You're going to pay for this brother." Thor growled as he summoned his hammer back.

I sighed in frustration. What was Loki trying to say? There were more robots coming? He had an even bigger plan?

Before I could even think it all through. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tony.

"My beautiful tower!" He shrieked.

That's when we all actually looked behind us to see the extent of damage the tower had gone through. The tower was badly damaged. There were glass pieces thrown everywhere and it looked pretty much in a bad shape.

"Oh well! I guess it will take us a long time to fix that." Banner observed.

"But what do we do until then?" Natasha asked.

"Well...we need to find a place to stay..." I said worriedly.

"Well I guess you wouldn't need that!" A voice came from behind us.

We turned around and saw Agent Phil Coulson ( not to mention my die hard fan!) Smiling at us.

" S.H.I.E.L.D has arranged for you guys to stay in our headquarters. Your ..."

"I will not stay there!" Tony said alarmed.

"Well...you could always sleep on the streets not that any of us would mind!" Clint said smiling.

"Well then I guess it's settled. Come on let's go!" Phil pointed towards the car. Honestly I didn't prefer staying at the headquarters too...but at this point, this was our best option.

So Tony, Kate, Thor, and I got into one car. While the others followed us in another car.

Now that the fight was finally over. I leaned on the window and tried to get some rest. It had been a really long and exhausting day. And something told me that this was not the end.

I looked at Tony who was busily talking on the phone with Pepper and informing her about the status of the tower.  
I tried cooling Thor down as he was shaking in anger. I couldn't blame him for being angry after what happened the last time we fought him. There was total destruction and finally Loki had been captured. Now he had mysteriously escaped and we were back to where we were months ago!  
Then my eyes fell on Kate who was peacefully sleeping by resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind though. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping...I couldn't help but wonder how...different she was from the other girls who I had met...  
However I snapped out of these thoughts. As time passed..I too felt my eyes become heavy and finally gave in ..  
-

I stretched my body as I woke up in the car. I had been sleeping all this while and noticed we were just about to reach S.H.I.E.L.D. I saw Tony was chatting with Kate who also looked as if she had woken up just now.

"I'm telling you! I do not like the idea of staying here with the one eyed man!" Tony whined.

"Aw! Come on Tony! Give him some respect! He is the director." Kate said trying not to laugh.

" And besides the only person who is capable of breaking through your security. " I said trying not to laugh.

Before Tony could think of an answer we noticed that we had reached. The S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters was truly amazing. It was furnished with the best technology and also it trained agents vigorously to face any danger.

We got down, just as the others joined us. Phil then showed us our rooms. We all went to our respective rooms. After a nice long shower. I was really tired, so I changed and finally hit the bed...

I woke up at five in the morning the next day. Being a soldier back in my days, I was used to getting up early.  
I walked over to the cafeteria to have some coffee before heading out for a jog. So I went to the cafeteria and just as I finished my coffee, I realised that I wasn't alone.

"...Listen! I'm trying okay?! But...OK I'll talk to you later."

I turned around to see Kate sitting there on the couch in the common room.

(A/n let's just say it's a common room where all meet up and chat)

"Kate?!" I called out.  
"Morning Cap!" She replied as she turned towards me.  
"Morning...is there any problem? I mean you sounded a little tensed."  
"Oh that...it was nothing! I was just talking to a colleague."

Talking to a colleague early in the morning?! That sounded weird

"So...cap how come your up so early?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. Anyways I am used to it."  
"I couldn't sleep..." Her voice trailed off. I raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly covered up saying "I mean it's a new place right? So maybe it'll take some time to adjust."  
"Alright then" I was not fully convinced but I decided to leave it there. Maybe I'll talk to Clint about it later.  
So I gave her one last nod before turning towards the exit.

"Wait Cap! Where do you think you are going." Kate called out.  
"I'm going out for a jog Kate."  
"Umm...Cap I know you are a super soldier and all...but if I were you I wouldn't go out in that weather." She said pointing towards the window on our right.

And that was when I realised that it was raining cats and dogs outside. I felt my face turn red.. Why was it that I did all stupid things in front of her?

"Ummm...yeah...I think I'll just umm...use the gym." I told her as I hurried towards the gym.

I grabbed a punching bag and started punching it with full determination...old memories started flooding in and I increased my speed. But then suddenly I felt someone was watching me...so I stopped the bag with my hands and turned around to see Kate watching me from the gym entrance. She blushed furiously when she realised that I had caught her staring.

"Sorry...I just thought I'd come and see you train...mind if I joined you?"

"Of course not!" I smiled as I returned to punching the bag.  
For a long time Kate kept quiet and she watched me. I must say it was quite distracting but I didn't stop.

"Wow! Your so good at it! I wish I could do that!" She said.  
I just smiled and replied, "Your not too bad either. I saw you had pretty good skills yesterday during the fight. That's definitely great for an FBI agent."

"Thanks but it's not that great. Maybe it's because I'm not a field agent."

"Your notnot?"

No I mean I specialise in computers. So I just know basics. I'm not even half as good as them. But I can defend myself." She gave me a small smile.

Silence surrounded us once again and the only sound that could be heard was me punching the bag. I tried to absorb what she had just said. I think she was finally opening up.

"So...were you like this since childhood?" She asked breaking me off my thoughts. I turned towards her. "I mean...a super soldier..."

For sometime I didn't say anything. Old memories started flooding in. I had never shared my past with someone. But I guess it really didn't matter now.

"No...I wasn't. In fact I was really puny and small. I often used to get sick. But I had the dream to join the army and serve my country. It was then that I got the serum and transformed like how I am right now. The serum changed everything... But I had tough childhood you know." I smiled at her. It was good to share it with someone.

"I know I can understand. The serum changed everything..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at a far away wall.

"Huh?!" I asked as I stopped. What did she just say? I looked at her confused.

I think she realised that she had said something which she shouldn't have told me. She quickly got up and mumbled something...which sounded like .  
"I'll let you train...bye cap!"

"Kate wait!" I called back after her but it was too late she had already left.

Whatever she was hiding was eating her up. And I was determined to find that out.

A/n **hey guys! I'm really sorry for updating late. Lots of things going on...anyways I'll try my best to update soon. Pls pls do review. It means the world to me. A special thanks to all those lovely ppl. Who reviewed my story and stuck with it. Thank you and have a great day ahead.**


	7. Found!

**Clint POV**

Just as we finished breakfast, Fury stormed into the common room.

"Avengers! Meeting room...five minutes."

And he vanished.

"Not another meeting! Can't we just focus on finding my brother. Rather than merely talking?" Thor whined

"You know what? This Reindeer games Is definitely wasting my time!" Tony yelled in frustration.

"Your right! If only I could lay my hands on him" Nat growled.

I shivered. Having known her for so many years..I knew when she was dangerous.

"Calm down Nat!" Bruce warned her. I knew he was just as scared as the others. Being an enemy of Natasha was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

But honestly I was frustrated too. I badly wanted all of this to get over. I wanted Loki to be caught. So that I could try to bond with Katty. After all, I had to bring my cheerful sis back.

Well...speaking of Katty...

"Guys, has anyone seen Kate? She was even missing at breakfast"

I saw Cap shift uncomfortably before saying, "Yeah...I saw her early in the morning before I went to the gym. She said something about not being able to sleep well due to the new place."

"Don't worry Clint. Give her some space. She just needs some time to adjust." Bruce assured me.

I smiled at Bruce. But somehow I had a feeling that Steve was hiding something, but I discarded all such thoughts. What could he possibly be hiding anyways?

As informed, we all assembled in the meeting room in five minutes. Fury was already waiting for us there. Well everyone assembled except...

"Where is Stark?" Fury growled.

Honestly speaking, Tony never learns. He just loves irritating Fury. One of his favourite past times.

"Hello my fellow avengers!" The man in question walked in beaming at all of us.

"Let's start the show!" He announced as he took a seat directly opposite to me.

" . ?" Fury asked emphasising on each word.

"And hello to you too Sir!" Stark replied coolly

Fury was "furious". But he just let it pass and started the meeting.

"So...the reason I called you here is to inform you that we have finally managed to find the location of Loki. Though it may take some more time to pinpoint his actual location, we have found an approximate perimeter."

Fury showed us a satellite image of the location. It was a barren land covered with forests on all sides.

 _The perfect spot to carry out his perfect plan._

"So what we need to do now is..."

"Excuse me sir?" A voice interrupted him. I turned my head and was shocked to see...

"Kate?" I blurted out in surprise.

 _How did she know we were here?_

"Uh... sorry to interrupt you sir, but some Agent Maria Hill wanted you to see something really important. She said it's very urgent."

 _That explains it._

"I'm sure it can wait." Fury replied.

"Oh! Alright" Kate told as she turned to leave.

"And where do you think you are going Miss?"

"Ummm...to look for my lost bird?" Kate replied sarcastically.

"Dude! I'm telling you. Me and your sis are gonna be besties some day!" Tony whispered trying to control his laughter.

" Yeah! She would enjoy throwing knives at you!" Nat smirked while the we laughed at Tony 's horrified expression

" I suggest you take a seat. I will not have an outsider roaming around the headquarters unattended. And being a S.H.E.I.L.D agent's sister and Loki's next potential target I suggest you know what is going on."

Kate gave a baffled look at Fury. I chuckled. I knew Kate was still trying to comprehend what Fury had just said.

"But..." she began but eventually gave up and took a seat between me and Thor.

"So as I was saying. What we need to do now is to come up with an attack plan."

"I suggest we must take Loki by surprise and attack him. This way it'll be easy to capture him." Tony suggested. "Besides I'm not leaving him until he pays for the damage he caused."

"I say we kill him on sight." Natasha said pounding her fist on the table. I knew she was still kinda mad at Loki after what happened last time. I reached out and placed my hand on her to calm her down.

"Calm down Nat. We still don't know what his motive is. Remember?"

"Clint is right! We need to stop whatever my brother is planning on doing. I may not know what it is yet. But I have a feeling he's doing something huge." Thor said.

"What's your call Captain?"

"I feel we need to figure out what Loki's plan is first before attacking him. I agree with Stark. I think we should take him down by attacking unannounced." Cap suggested in his 'Captain America' voice.

"Wait did I hear right? Did we actually agree on something?" Tony asked surprised.

Cap and Tony never agreed on one thing. They often argued on everything but according to Natasha, it was their way of saying that they cared for each other.

"Shut up Tony!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"How do we surprise him though? Remember what happened last time? We were the one who got surprised." Bruce spoke up referring to the first time we were surprised by his attack.

It got us all thinking. Bruce was right.

"Well...looks like we have to pay Agent Hill a visit."

Fury suggested as he left the room.

We followed Fury to the Surveillance room. When we entered there, I saw many agents running from one place to another to get the job done.

In between the crowd,we managed to find Agent Maria Hill.

"Director Fury. This is the place where Loki was found transporting the goods he stole earlier."

" Goods?" All of us asked confused..

"Yes. Based on the information we gathered. We found out that Loki had been visiting various metal industries to transport steel and other heavy metal. He had also been found breaking into a highly reputed science laboratory to steal chemicals. Even two of the most experienced and senior scientists who worked at the lab are reported to have been missing ever since the break in. CCTV footages have shown that Loki has them under his control."

I groaned as I remembered the last time Loki had me under his control.

"Woah! Wait a second!... Loki's...building something?" Tony asked surprised.

"Looks like it." Hill replied.

"Good job Hill! I guess we can plan on attacking immediately."

"Sir! We have not yet confirmed Loki's location and since he could be anywhere in that huge forest. I request you to give us more time to find his exact spot."

"Well then you have 24 hours to confirm" fury instructed her as he dismissed all of us.

"So now what?" Tony asked.

Now that we had to wait for further instructions,we were back at the common room to discuss our plan.

"I say we go to that forest as soon as we can." I suggested.

"Yeah...I'm sure we can definitely surprise Loki. He will never expect us." Natasha smirked.

"So when do we attack?" Thor asked.

"Tomorrow" Tony and Nat told at the same time. They briefly looked at each other in surprise before Tony continued, "Tomorrow after sunset will be the perfect time."

"Woah! woah! guys we still don't know the location of Loki remember? We should atleast wait till Hill gives us more information. I suggest we wait for just one more day." Steve tried to cool us down.

We all agreed with Steve. Maybe now was not the right time.

"Ok then...We wait!" Tony dramatically threw his hands in the air, before falling onto the nearby couch.

"Uh...I'm not feeling well...do you guys mind if I go to my bedroom? Anyways I'm of no help right now." Kate grabbed our attention. I looked at her concerned. Kate had been acting pretty weird from the morning.

"Kate everything alright?"

"Yes mom!" She rolled her eyes before storming out. I sighed. Maybe I needed to work more hard in convincing her to open up.

The morning passed without any other event. However, We decided to spend the afternoon preparing for the big fight.

While Steve and Nat decided to hit the gym, Tony and Bruce spent their time locked in the lab. I got my arrows ready and decided to shine my bow. As for Thor,I didn't know where he was.

Towards the afternoon I was pretty bored.

I had just finished shining my bow and arrows.

First I went to the gym to find Natasha and Steve still training. I decided not to disturb them and made my way to the science lab. There I found Thor, Tony and Bruce. Tony and Bruce were working on something. While Thor was just messing around with equipments he knew nothing about.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

" I'm afraid it is pretty obvious that there is a roof above us friend Barton." Thor replied confused.

"Never mind Thor!" I rolled my eyes. Thor still couldn't understand certain statements. He often took it literally. Cap was little better than him in this case.

"Hey Legolas! We were just upgrading my baby here for tomorrow. Everything ready Jarvis?" Tony asked the AI as he looked at his iron man suit.

"Yes Mr. Stark"

I really had to applaud Stark. In a few days he had managed to set up the lab and transport his suits, materials and even Jarvis! I have no damn clue as to how he managed to do it. However all Stark had to say was that he just couldn't stay without his gadgets.

"Ok then guess we'll have to wait for tomorrow." Bruce told as he removed his glasses.

I sighed thinking about tomorrow. Perhaps today was the last day Loki had his freedom. Cause unfortunately he had decided to piss off the wrong group of people. And we were certainly not planning on coming back without a fight. If only Hill could hurry...

( **A\n Hey guys! How are you all? I hoped you liked this chapter. I kind of felt it was a bit longer than I had expected but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I will put up the next chapter soon. Please please! Do review! I would love to hear from you people. I would like to thank all those who liked my story and also gave their valuable comments abt it. Bye! And have a great day ahead.**

 **P.s How many of you watched civil war? I totally loved it! What about you? Do tell me . And which side were you on? ( I was team Cap )**


	8. Just relax!

**Tony POV**

 ** _Beep...Beep_**

 _What the hell? Where am I?_

I lifted myself off the chair and rubbed my neck.

 _Looks like I slept in the lab._

I glanced at my phone which was lying on the table. 10 missed calls and 5 messages from Pepper _._

 _Shit! Pepper is gonna kill me! I better leave her a message._

The clock read 2 am. Definitely not a time to stay awake. So I decided to have a cup of coffee before heading to my bedroom.

As I made my way to the common room something distracted me.

I saw a light coming far away. I guess it was coming from the Surveillance room. That's weird, who would be in the Surveillance so late?

Anyways why do I care? Maybe someone forgot to switch off the lights. This place is weird.I decided to go ahead to get my coffee when I heard a noise from the room.

Was someone breaking in? I became that my sleep had vanished. I decided to see if someone was there in the Surveillance room.. Maybe I could annoy someone.

I reached there and was surprised to see Kate staring into the open space as if she were searching for something.

"Kate?"

"Tony? What are you doing here?" She asked turning to face me.

"Slept in the lab. What are you doing here? that too in the Surveillance room?" I asked suspiciously. Kate was the last person I had expected to find here.

"Oh! Actually I couldn't sleep and so I decided to go to the terrace. I was returning back to my room when I heard a noise here. I was hesitant at first but I decided to check it out. But when I switched on the lights I didn't see anyone."

" This is weird. I heard a noise too but I found you here."

"Uh...that would be me. I may have accidentally fell on this chair." She pointed to the upside down chair in front of me sheepishly.

" But.." I wasn't fully convinced by what she said but before I could enquire more...

 _ **THUMP!**_

Both me and Kate turned towards the noise which was coming from the kitchen. We glanced at each other briefly before heading slowly towards the common room. I led the way as we entered the room. There we saw a dark figure making strange noises.

I could feel my heart beat getting faster.

" Go and turn on the lights." I told Kate as I wore my iron man hand. She nodded.

(a/n remember the scene from civil war?)

I charged towards the figure and was about to attack when the lights went on...

"Thor?!" I asked surprised. God I hate surprises.

Thor who had his face almost stuffed into one of the cupboards, stopped and stared at me.

" Stark?! Lady Kate?! What are you doing here?!"

I facepalmed and said," What are YOu doing here Thor?"

"Yeah! We thought you were a thief!" Kate pointed out.

" I apologise for startling you lady Kate but my stomach was grumbling and I couldn't sleep. So I decided to feast here. But alas! There is nothing of my taste."

"So you were the one who went into the Surveillance room." I asked remembering what I was doing before.

"I don't know what you are talking of." Thor boomed as he went back to his room.

Me and Kate stared at each other before shrugging and making our way back to our rooms.

I was still wondering whether Kate had been lying or telling the truth. But I didn't have much patience to think about it. So I just let it pass and got into my bed.

The next day morning I walked into the common room to see my boring teammates reading newspaper or lazily surfing the internet or tv channels.

Really they didn't know how to have fun like me! Bah!

"Good morning fellow teammates!" I greeted them with my ever most charming smile.

However no one lifted their heads to greet me. They were busy in their own boring stuffs.

"Stark, it's half past 12." Capsicle reminded me not lifting his head from the book he was reading on the couch .

" Well..it's good morning for me!" I argued. Looks like I overslept _a little._

Anyways, realising that none of them were going to notice me further, I decided to have a quick breakfast (or lunch or whatever).

After food, I was pretty bored. We had a lot of free time till we headed over to kill Loki. And I swear I would die of boredom if I didn't find a useful way to kill my time.

And so I started thinking. Suddenly I had idea! I am a genius! Wait till my friends hear this...

 **Natasha pov**

I stretched and yawned as I shifted my feet from Clint's lap. We were all very bored and since none of us had a good suggestion to kill time. We had settled in our respective places to read something.

"I think I should go and check on Kate." Clint worried.

I softly smiled at him. Clint had become a mother hen ever since Kate had walked into his life. I could see him trying hard to convince Kate. But I also knew how it felt to lose everything. I could see a little bit of myself in Kate. She was really good at hiding her emotions but not from me though.

"You stay. I'll go check on her. She must be sleeping." I offered as I got up. Clint smiled at me gratefully. "Besides I don't have anything to do."

I walked to the elevator and I went up to Kate's room. It was right above mine. I went and knocked at the door.

Kate?!" I whispered.

But I didn't get a response so I walked in to find an empty room.

I got tensed. Where could she be? Is she alright? Should I tell-

"Get a hold of yourself Natasha. Your a damn spy." I muttered to myself In frustration. Besides Kate already had a mother hen behind her she didn't need a bossy big sister too.

"Katty?!" I called out a bit louder.

"Nat is that you?" I sighed in relief as I heard her muffled voice from the washroom. "Just gimme a sec ok? I'll be right there."

I settled myself on her bed waiting for her.

When...

"Kirkj" I sat up as I heard the speaker come to life.

 **Bruce pov**

 **"Helloooooooooooo! Can everyone hearrrrrrr meeeeeeeeeeee? "**

I covered my ears tightly and looked at my fellow avengers who had reacted in a similar way at the unpleasant noise from the room's speaker.

" Is that the Man of Iron?" Thor asked confused.

"What the hell is Stark doing?" Clint asked annoyed.

 **"My friends! I, Tony Genius Stark have taken the burden to fill your boring lives with some fun!"**

"God! don't tell me he is drunk" Steve shaked his head in a disapproving manner.

 **" Today we are going to have a team bonding activity."**

"This doesn't sound too good" I said worried.

 **"So today we are going to have a movie night! or afternoon...anyways you got my point. So I want everyone to assemble in the common room in ten minutesssssssss. Oh! and you too Kate! And don't be lateeeeeeeeeee!"**

I honestly felt like I would hulk out.

 **Natasha POV**

There was another loud bang which indicated the mic being turned off.

I gently massaged my ears which were still ringing. Tony was going to get seriously hurt if I laid my hands on him.

"What was that?" Kate exclaimed as she emerged from the washroom.

"That was one of the stupid stunts of Tony "GENIUS" Stark" i told her in frustration rubbing my temples.

"Oh...anyways team bonding activity sounds cool! We used to do that a lot in the FBI. enjoy!" Kate managed a small smile

"Wait you aren't coming down?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...it's like.. " she trailed off.

"I don't think Tony would take no for an answer." I knew Tony for a long time and i knew his ego and attitude pretty well.

"uh...well...in that case I'll just join you in a few minutes then." she gave me a small smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. I wondered what she was so nervous about.

"ok then... see ya" I smiled at her and left.

Now all I had to do was kill that Tony "idiot" Stark!

Watchout Stark!

 **Tony POV**

"Come on Katttttyyyyyyyy" I whined as I dragged Kate into the common room. Over the last few days, I had grown really fond of her. I felt as if she was my own sister and had grown very protective of her. For some weird reason... I had a feeling she was hiding something but still I loved that kid's attitude!

"I can walk by myself Stark" Kate rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed me. For unknown reasons, Kate was trying to avoid the movie section but I had forcefully dragged her. After all it was movie time!

I was already pretty upset that Banner missed this. He said he had a very urgent matter to deal with. So i let him go. Well... actually I was afraid he would hulk out if I refused.

"Its Tony for you dear" I told her as we entered the room.

"Hello guys! let's watch a movie"

"What the hell Stark" Nat growled in very intimidating way.

"Hehe Hi Nat!" I looked around to see all my teammates wearing the same cross expression.

"Look I already got a earful from one eye man for using S.H.I.E. L.D's so called emergency mic. Happy?" I shrugged as I remembered the horrible one eyed look he had given me.

"Right so are we ready?" I asked as I switched on the TV and ignored the glares.

All my teammates rolled their eyes as they settled. Natasha sat on the armchair while Clint settled on the floor next to Nat. Thor And Steve sat on the couch, while Pepper took the other armchair (Of course I invited Or well *cough* dragged *cough* her too!)

As Kate entered, Steve like a perfect gentleman, made space for her on the couch. She gracefully smiled at him and sat next to him.

"So What do you watch?" I asked happily.

"What?!" Everyone asked in disbelief.

"Seriously Tony? You stop me from attending an important meeting in London and force me to attend a movie. Now you don't know which movie to watch?" Pepper looked a me crossly.

"Umm.. well ok i'll think of something myself..." I mumbled.

"Hey! I know! let's watch The Hunger Games!" Clint clapped his hands.

"Oh boy! why does that seem familiar?" Nat groaned.

"Hunger games?" Steve and Thor looked at each other confused.

"Is it an eating contest Lady Pepper?"

"No Thor! its...uh..."

"Dont worry Thor you will soon find out" I told as I inserted the disc and settled myself on the armchair with Pepper beside me.

 **Pepper POV**

So the movie soon began and we relaxed ourselves. During the movie I saw Thor was pretty much enjoying himself ( especially the part where the games began. He would occasionally wave his hammer , which we tried our best to not get hit with). It was a totally different isssue if he understood anything but still he was very active. Here and there he would poke me and ask silly questions like if he could participate in the games. He also boasted that he would easily crush the "puny mortals" in no time.

But what caught my attention was Steve and Kate's continuous chatter. I glanced over to see the duo. Steve had a very confused expression on his face as Kate calmly explained to him what was happening in the movie in a soft voice. What surprised me the most was that while Kate explained, Steve would blush profusely and laugh as he understood how silly he was.

For as far as I knew him, Steve had a huge problem speaking with women. He had a habit of rambling in front of women which was why none of the dates Tony and Nat set him up for, worked. To tell the truth, Even i was unable to make him talk so freely with me. He was such a gentleman.

But Kate was the only girl other than Nat (whom he regarded as his sister. Partially the reason why he talked with her smoothly ) who he seemed to be at such ease. This really surprised me. Kate usually didn't open up much and Steve didn't talk much but with each other they seemed completely different people.

And they did look good together...

Perhaps I could play matchmaker after this fight. I smiled at the thought.

"Uh...pepper what's so funny about someone dying?" Tony asked confused.

I looked up to see the scene where a girl named Rue dies. ( Hehe I guess I wasn't paying much attention)

"Sorry I zoned out" I shrugged.

"Thinking about me I see" he winked.

I rolled my eyes. Tony would never change.

####

 **Steve POV**

 **"** Relax Cap! There is no such game being conducted here. It's just a movie." Kate reassured me.

"Oh..." I replied still confused. Who would conduct such a game anyways?

" Oh God Steve! Your face looks so funny!" Kate laughed beside me as she leaned on me.

"Hey!" I playfully punched her with my free hand.

I felt really comfortable and relaxed for the first time In days. Maybe Tony 's idea was not that bad at all. I was enjoying myself. It was the first movie I had seen in months. And with Kate explaining everything, I felt it easier to understand. I stretched my legs and leaned on the couch as I enjoyed the movie.

Suddenly Kate's s phone rang and she excused herself. She went near the window and whispered. I saw her facial expressions change momentarily before she realised I was noticing her and maintained a neutral face.

I wondered who would have called her. It must have been from her work.

She made her way back and resumed her position.

"Everything alright Kate?"

"Yeah...call from work. They were checking if I was alive."

" Well...why don't you tell them you're with your brother?"

"Well...I did tell them something like that."

"Right..."

For the rest of the movie we were quiet. Occasionally I would glance at Kate and find her staring blankly At the wall. She would be in deep thought. I was concerned by her sudden change of moods, but I didn't question her on that.

As the Climax scene approached I yawned and noticed that everyone had fallen asleep.

Pepper was contently sleeping on Tony. Thor was hugging his Mjolnir tightly as he mumbled something in his sleep. (I'm guessing he was participating in his own version Of the games.)

Clint kept his head on Nat, while she had curled up on the armchair.

I glanced at Kate who was also dozing. It was cute how her head kept falling lightly as she slept. I carefully brought her head on my shoulder and leaned back so that she could sleep properly.

I glanced at the clock, it was nearing 5. I wondered if Maria had found the location of Loki. I looked back at Kate who was still sleeping peacefully on me. Seeing everyone asleep, I felt myself slowly slipping into slumber. ...

 **Kate POV**

I stretched and looked around. Where was I again? Ok...I wasn't In my bed...I rubbed my eyes and remembered that we had been watching the Hunger games. I lifted my head and saw that the movie was over and the tv was on standby.

All the Avengers had fallen asleep including me and Pepper.

I was sleeping on the couch. But it was a little odd that the couch was quite warm and comfy.

I looked below to see Thor sleeping on the floor with his...Mjo...Mjol... I mean his hammer.

I shifted my weight and suddenly felt the couch move. Confused, I lifted my head again the other way and turned beet red when I saw Steve's face a few inches away from me. I had slept on Steve!

I had been sleeping with my head on his chest. Both of us had slept peacefully on the couch.

Embarrassed, I quickly got up careful not to wake Steve up. I smiled as I thought about what had just happened.

After all these stressful days, I had finally managed to get good sleep. I glanced at the super soldier who had a very peaceful look.

I looked around to see if anyone had seen us. But I realised everyone was fast asleep. I smiled at how cute they looked together.

But suddenly I remembered why I was here. God! I was not supposed to do this. This was not the plan.

I had to focus on my plan!

Everything was about to change...

For good or bad I couldn't tell...

 **A/n- Hi guys. Two chapters in one day! Phew! Let me know your thoughts. The coming chapters are gonna pretty surprising and unexpected. (Hopefully!) So..see you soon! Have a great day and pls don't forget to review! Pretty pls!**


	9. Betrayed

**Natasha POV**

 **" Avengers to report immediately! I repeat Avengers to report immediately "**

I stretched and lazily opened my eyes. I saw all the others around me slowly waking up.

"Looks like we fell asleep." Pepper yawned.

She had been sleeping on Tony's shoulder.

"Was it just me or did all of you hear someone calling for us?" Steve asked as he sat up on the couch and stretched.

"Yeah! That must have been Hill." Tony confirmed.

And with an amused look he looked at the floor.

"Wake up love birds!"

I suppressed a smirk when I saw Clint and Thor sleeping on each other.

"Huh?!" Clint replied confused as he sat up. He soon understood what we were suggesting and got up at once.

"I must say the games of hunger was very entertaining. I must suggest this to my Father. It is a rather challenging game." Thor boomed.

"I wouldn't suggest such a game Thor." I shook my head.

Only Thor could be interested in such a game. Poor Asguardians!

"Let's go guys!" Steve told as he straightened his hair which was sticking out on all directions.

As we made our way out, I noticed that Kate was missing, but I guessed she must have woken up earlier.

We made our way to the Surveillance room where Agent Hill along with Director Fury were waiting for us. I was quite surprised when I saw Kate having a serious talk with Fury.

"Hello Avengers! I have good news! We have successfully found out the location of Loki."

Finally! Loki was so busted!

Kate slowly came and stood next to me and offered me a nervous smile.

"Remember when I told you guys about Loki transporting huge goods? Using this info. we were able to find his hiding spot." Hill informed us.

"Wait! How did you find him again?" Steve asked confused.

"It's pretty simple" Kate replied. We all turned to see her and she continued hesitantly," uhh...metals and chemicals like these have to be transported carefully. So we look for any mysterious truck which is carrying such load. Its quite impossible to miss if u look carefully. All criminals leave using this information we look through the cctv camera footages and other sources to pinpoint the exact location."

 **(A\n just bear with me readers, if something is wrong)**

We all gave her a baffled look. Right...so who knew she was such an expert?

" That's how we track down criminals in the uh..FBI" she shrugged.

"Precisely Kate." Hill smiled at her " so here you go." She then showed us a picture of what looked like a warehouse in the computer screen.

"This is the abandoned warehouse where Loki has been seen transporting the goods. This warehouse is right in the middle of the forest and the area around as you can clearly see is uninhabited."

"Ok...Avengers I suggest you suit up!" Fury instructed us.

We nodded and ran to our respective rooms. I collected all my loaded guns and knives and suited up.

In a few minutes we were all ready to go and reported outside the jets.

By now the sun had set. A perfect timing to attack.

It would take us less than 2 hours to reach the forest. While on the jet, we clearly discussed our plan.

The plan was pretty simple. We will land next to a barren land near the forest to avoid being spotted. Then as quietly as possible we will enter the forest. When the warehouse is in sight, Clint and I would sneak further to peek into the warehouse while others stay put. Once the target ( that is Loki) is visible, we attack. Take him hostage. That's it.

"Ha! Finally I can have a peaceful sleep tonight ! " Tony told as he stretched his legs on the control board of the jet. It was Tony and Clint who were handling the jet.

"Do you ever sleep! I thought you're always stuck in that stupid lab of yours." I muttered under my breath.

"Now now Nat..."

"Tony! Be careful! Ur gonna crash the plane." Steve warned. "Feet off the controls!"

Oh come on old man! What do you think Legolas is here for?"

"Some things just don't change." Steve sighed.

"By the way Clinty! How is Katniss doing these days? Did she cool down yet?"

"Clinty?" I asked amused by the nickname while Clint asked "Katniss?!" At the same time.

"Yeah... considering she is your sister and all. She is Katniss! " Tony showed his proud stupid smile.

"If only she saw it that way." Clint sighed.

I could see his frustration clearly in his eyes. And somewhere in my heart I felt bad for him.

"But I think I like Lady Kate better than..."

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever Thor! "

Soon we landed in our destination. We made our way towards the forest as quick and quiet as possible.

"Where was the warehouse again Romanoff?" I heard cap whisper through the com.

"We need to head further north Cap!" I replied .

As we made our way through the forest, I couldn't help but glance at my teammates. Tony was coolly walking as if he were at a park. Thor looked furious as he gripped his Mjolnir tightly and Cap had a look of determination as he was on the lookout for any danger. It looked like he had a million things running in his mind. As for Clint ,he had his bow ready in his hand and his arrows fastened behind his back.

Even though we have done this a lot of times during most missions. I had this gut feeling that all was not well. Call it instinct.

"Warehouse in site." I heard Clint say.

"So soon? I thought it was still a little far off to the right." I muttered to myself

I looked ahead to where Clint was pointing. The warehouse looked deserted. Too lonely to be occupied by anyone let alone Loki. Was this some kind of a trap?

"Are you telling me that Loki is storing such huge metals and chemicals without any assistance? Way to go!" Tony asked surprised.

"This could be a trick" Thor warned.

"Ok...let me check." I replied. I took a smoke bomb and rolled it towards the front of the warehouse.

As soon as the bomb exploded, smoke surrounded the whole place. Within second, we saw nearly 15-20 robots coming from behind the warehouse. It looked as if they were hiding all the time.

"Great! I wish Dr. Banner was here, then he would conveniently smash their pretty faces. Where is the big guy when you need him?" Tony rolled his eyes as he closed his iron man mask, covering his face.

"Ok guys! You know what to do.!" Cap whispered as we started tackling the robots as quickly and quietly as possible without attracting any attention.

These were the same robots which we had been fighting so far. So easily within sometime all was over.

"Phew! That wasn't too hard." Clint grinned as he finished off the last robot.

"Ya...a little too easy." Cap wondered.

"Chill capsicle! Lets go and check what lies in that warehouse."

"Are you sure" I asked as I followed him.

As planned, while the others took their positions. Clint and I went as close to warehouse as possible. We peeped inside, but all we could see was darkness. Almost as if there was nothing inside.

"Hey! It's empt..." Clint began but he never got to finish his statement. The warehouse exploded all of a sudden and sent both of us backwards with a huge force.

We landed a few feet away from the warehouse. Within minutes our teammates hoisted us up.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked as we looked at the burning warehouse.

Did Loki just set fire to all his work? Or was it...

It hit me hard as I realised that this was a trap.

But before I could warn my friends, we were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping.

From behind the warehouse emerged Loki, the God of mischief, clapping his hands with a stupid grin on his face which made me want to punch him.

"Well...well...well...look what we have here. The Earth's mightiest heroes. The Avengers. It's about time you came."

"You know we never thought people like you would consider us as Earth's mightiest. We feel very honoured." Tony said cooly

"Shut up! It's really amusing to learn how many delusions you have."

"Achilli it's not us its you Reindeer games who is mistaken."

"Reindeer games? " Loki asked confused.

"Yeah! You knw its..." Tony started.

"ENOUGH! I am Loki! The king of the world. And I will not tolerate this nonsense."

"Anyways what took you guys so long? I almost thought you lost your way." Loki joined his hands together and leaned on a nearby tree.

"You knew we were about to come?" Thor asked trying to contain is anger.

"Of course!" Loki faked a smile.

"But how?" Cap asked.

"Cause some people are more brainier Captain."

"There is no way you could have known..." Tony muttered

"Unless..." I looked at Clint.

"A mole!? No way!"

"Ahem...if you are done with rattling your empty brains. I would like you meet someone special."

"As if this wasn't enough!" Tony sighed.

Loki however chose to ignore him.

"Sweety! Come out. Look who is here."

The bushes shook a little as someone came out of it. I would have almost missed it had I not seen Loki looking in that direction. I still couldn't figure out who it was. Male or female. But it didn't take me long for the secret to unveil.

And when it did, I felt someone hit me hard on my head...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Who do u think it is?)

...

...

...

.

...

...

"KATTY!?"

* * *

 **Hi guys! First of all my sincere apologies for such a late update. There were a lot of problems recently with my internet and phone and just when everything was about to get normal...I had to face my exams㈵2. But now that I'm back. I'll try my level best to come back with a bang!**

 **So i hope you liked it so far! Were you able to guess Loki's secret helper㈴1㈴1?**

 **Pls pls do review. I love to hear frm u all! Thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed. it's very nice to hear frm u guys!**

 **So that's all for today ppl! Have a great day ahead! Bye!㈳3㈳2**


End file.
